Random Travel Events
Random Travelling Events can take place either while travelling on the map between locations, or while camping at a campsite. Below is a list of each event, plus the consequences of the actions/dialogue you make. Travelling Events The Carrion Crows While travelling, you will come upon a scene of a recent battle and many corpses, with crows circling . * Scavenging loses morale with superstitious followers and you get a random piece of equipment. * Leaving an offering of 10 Valuables gains morale with superstitious followers and you get a random piece of equipment. The Two Travellers While travelling, you may spot two travellers on the same road as you. * You can give them 4 rations for their journey to gain morale with altruistic followers, but lose morale with greedy ones. * You can capture both of them to gain 2 thralls, gain morale with greedy followers, but l'ose morale' with Gunnarr. * You can also capture just 1 thrall and let the other go, at the cost of morale for greedy followers and Gunnarr. Bad Weather While travelling, you may come upon some sudden bad weather. * Continuing to travel in the hail and rain can lead to one of your followers becoming sick or injured. * Propping up a lean to and waiting out the storm uses up a few hours of time. Fallen in the Stream While travelling, one of your hirdman can fall into a stream of thick plants. * You can use 5 medicine to help ease the injury of the fallen hirdman. * Ignoring their pain can cause an injury to form. Through the Ice While travelling, one of your hirdman can fall through the ice of a river you are crossing. * With medium perception, you can jump in to rescue them, thereby preventing any injury. * You can order one of your hirdman to save them, but the other will receive an infection. Thunderstruck Tree While travelling, you may come upon a tree that has been blackened and split by a thunderbolt. * Offering 10 valuables gains 2 morale with all of your followers. * Offering 2 rations gains 2 morale with all of your followers. * Offering nothing gains morale with sceptical followers, but loses morale with superstitious ones. Treasure! While travelling, your hird will spot a circle of sticks, encircling what appears to be a grave. * Robbing the grave loses morale with superstitious followers, but gains morale with greedy ones. You also receive a random reward. * Leaving the grave... Trio among the Trees While travelling, you may spy upon a trio arguing in a forest about directions. * You may offer them directions, then have a drink with them. You will gain 3 rations and 3 salvage. * Saying you are lost too ends the event. Erecting a Nid-Pole While travelling, you may come upon a man placing a nid-pole. * Carving up the horse gains morale with greedy followers, but loses morale with superstitious ones. You also gain 12 meat. Sailing Events Fishing for a Sea Monster While sailing the oceans, one of your hirdman will be struggling with a 'sea monster'. You will gain 10 rations. 'Jelling attacks' While sailing the oceans, you encounter a fast ship with the colours of Jelling. This will fire a volley of arrows, injuring one or two crew members. 'Lightning hits the mast' While sailing the oceans, the mast of your ship will be hit bya a lightning strike. The mast can be repaired fully which costs some wood or a hirdman has to support the broken mast until you reach the shores. Sailing through the storm If you ordened a ship with a low cargo capacity while carrying a lot of valuables, you sometimes sail across a wild sea. You might lose some valuables if you don't spend 30 ropes to secure the cargo or order your troops to hold on to the cargo. In case you let your hirdmen hold onto the cargo, three of them will become injured. Campsite Events Lone Wanderer At some point in the night, a man named Grimnir will ask if he can stay by your fire to rest. * Selecting "They have power over us..." '''loses morale' with superstitious followers, but gains morale with sceptical ones.'' After this event, you will be visited by Grimnir in three more dreams. There could be some time in between them, depending on other random events. In the first dream, Grimnir will take you to a place in the afterlife and he will discuss your innocence in this tale. In the second dream, you will be taken to the top of high mountain, where he will discuss your future. If you finish this event very slowly, you can listen to few beautiful short soundtracks. In the final event, which is the Charge of the Einherjar you will be taken to a place where the events of Ragnarok are going on. The Einherjar, consisting of your father and his loyal huscarls, you have to survive a Jotunn invasion. If you are taken down, you will get injured as during a normal battle. When you finish the dream with survivors, you will receive the hidden achievement of Einherjar. When you awake and wander around the camp, you will find the lifeless body of Grimnir, hanging on a high tree with a rope around his neck, and pierced by Gungnir. You can take the spear and then bury his body. When you return to spot with a shovel, you discover that the body is gone. Now you know that the lone wanderer who visited was Odin. Hole in the Bag While at the campsite, you will find that rodents have chewed into your ration bag. You will '''lose' a portion of rations. If, in an other camp event, you let a stray cat join your hird, this event will no longer happen.'' Roskva's Teacher Your hirdman will ask if Roskva's teacher was a valraven. *Believing the theory gains morale with superstitious followers, but loses morale with sceptical ones. *Not believing the theory gains morale with sceptical followers, but loses morale with superstitious ones. *Taking no side on the matter leads to no morale changes.